The present invention relates to dehumidifiers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hygroscopic material having a shape and surface area orientation which facilitates circulation and drying of a working gas.
Dehumidifiers are used to dry working gases, such as water vapor in air. Typical desiccant dehumidifying machines blow the air or working gas across a desiccant material to remove the vapor from the working gas. These types of machines require a power source and typically utilize moving parts to dry the working space. In addition, the desiccant is typically contained or packaged within the machine and the vapor rich air is mechanically passed across the desiccant. In addition to requiring active intervention to turn the machine ON and OFF, such devices are limited by their power needs, the breakdown of the moving mechanical components, and a somewhat inefficient use of the desiccant material.